


Lost Time

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, set after :re's latest chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stares, unable to believe who's at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote while watching TV. :D 
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

He stares, unable to believe who's at his door. “H―Hide… ?” Hair longer and mostly brown, but that face and those eyes are unmistakable.

Hide starts to give him a shaky smile, and he's not sure which one of them moves first, but he knows they're wrapped around each other. “Hey,” his best friend says softly.

He breathes deeply, hiding his face in Hide’s neck. The arms around him hug him tighter, and there's a faint feeling of going down, until they fall to the floor.

“Your glasses hurt,” the blond says, voice hushed.

He pulls his head back to take off his glasses, as well as his gloves, “s―sorry,” his throat clicks as he swallows, and it's as he burrows his face back into the blond’s neck, that he realizes his eyes are burning from unshed tears. _You really can't be here can you, but you are._

He feels Hide breathe against his shoulder, and now the hands on his back are starting to stroke his back slowly, and he melts.

“Are we going to stop hugging anytime soon?” Hide asks, voice now tinged with amusement, and he shakes his head.

“Making up for lost time,” he says as he holds onto the blond tighter.

“So we're going for a new world record of longest hug ever?”

He smiles, nodding, and Hide just _breathing_ is so calming, so he moves one of his hands to clutch the front of his best friend’s shirt, feeling the other’s warm heartbeat. “I missed you,” and his voice _cracks_ , but how could it not.

Hide lets out a small breathless laugh, then gulps and hugs him tighter. “Missed you too. _So much_ ,” he feels the other’s nose against his shoulder, the arms around him hugging him tighter, and he feels at peace.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> So, them hugging and talking for like 20 chapters when Hide shows up in _:re_ , y/y/y/y??? ~~Not really one for negativity, so I'm just going to say _yes_.~~
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> ([Rebloggable](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/136382913430/hidekane-lost-time))


End file.
